White Christmas Mafia Style
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: Omake of Burning Flames: Christmas Special! The Vongola Mansion is hosting a Christmas party and everybody is invited! The 11th Generations are hoping nothing goes wrong, but with their parents as battle maniacs, things don't go that easily. Reborn's up to his tricks again, and chaos happens. Then again, what Mafia party is it if there's no fighting? Oneshot!


**This is an omake from my KHR story; Burning Flames~! If you want to truly enjoy this story, you'll have to read that story first. It's about the 11th Generations of the Mafia world; of course the 11th Vongola Family included~! Merry Christmas everybody~! :)**

* * *

 _"Let's celebrate!"_

The Vongola Famiglia and their alliance families were all in the Vongola mansion, celebrating the day of good cheer. The room was decorated to fit the Christmas season, with a large tree at the center of the room. The large mountain pile of presents were placed under the tree, and they were going to be distributed in the end. The whole place was crowd, bursting with energy and laughter.

"Val!" Yukino threw her arms around her childhood friend, giggling gleefully. Her twin brother, Yukine, followed behind her.

"Okay, whenever you two are together, I feel like there's going to be trouble." Val sweatdropped, looking between the two.

"So rude," Yukine chuckled. "Do we always bring trouble?"

"Yes?"

Sayuri laughed as she came up to them, Shiori behind her dragging Tatsuya over. "Looks like you guys are having fun."

"I'm trying to get them to abandon their world domination plan." Val pointed out, making the twins grin at each other. "See!"

Tatsuya grunted. "I don't get why we had to invite the alliance families. We already have enough people as it is here."

"You just don't want to socialize!" Shiori hit her brother's arm lightly.

"Ahaha, the more the merrier though." Aoi; son of Yamamoto, laughed, giving his usual boyish grin. "Look, even the kids are getting along." He gestured over to the corner where all of the children had gathered around one another.

Notto was in the middle of the circle, standing up as he was telling them a story. Kazuto was clapping as he watched Shintaro perform Notto's story. But since the boy didn't understand most of the story, he stood there still most of the time. Mana, Ai and Mayu were with Natsuki, Kohaku's little sister, chatting and eating cake together.

"And the older people seem to somewhat get along." Sayuri laughed nervously when they looked over to another part of the room.

Hiro's older twin sisters; Alice and Arisu, were talking Rei's older brother; Vincent. They looked like they were torturing him with questions though because the boy was slowly backing away from them. Satoshi was attempting to strike up conversation with Gael; Kohaku's Glacier Guardian. It didn't seem to work much since Gael was ignoring the said boy. Ayami was comforting her brother in his failed efforts.

The adults were in another part of the room, sharing greetings and rising glasses of wine. Tsuna was being bullied by Reborn again, and while Gokudera did try to help, it didn't help much when Bianchi appeared in front of him. Haru shook her head, sighing as her husband fainted once more. Enma wasn't sure what to do for his friend, and Sonota, his wife, was lecturing him on his little confidence. Yamamoto did nothing except laugh, and Claire wondered if her husband was staying out of it on purpose. Kyoko laughed with Yuni and Scarlet; Xanxus' wife, sharing small stories about their days.

Chrome was preventing any wars between Hibari and Mukuro, since they were in a face off again. She really did wonder when they will ever grow up. Dino sweatdropped as Ryohei took the mike and sang some weird song he never heard about. Hana could only rub her head, having a headache from her husband's awful singing. Lambo didn't know why Ryohei thought he was a good performer; the Sun Guardian even brought up a guitar. Byakuran was annoying Xanxus, but the leader of the Varia was ignoring him as best as he could.

The other members of the 10th Famiglia generation from the different families were chatting with one another, getting along more than their bosses did. Bel threw his knifes into Fran's hat, smirking as they embedded themselves into the black object. Skye; Bel's wife, scolded him and tried to prevent more knives from coming out. Miyako; Fran's wife, was talking with Bluebell, and the two seemed more interested in the array of food set up then the people. I-Pin joined them a shot moment later, and the three chatted together.

Adelheid talked with Kikyo, while Julie tried to run away from Lussuria. Zakuro and Daisy were watching Levi's juggling act with his umbrellas. Kaoru was breaking away Squalo and Koyo from a fight with each other. Rauji was trying the different foods on the table, and P. Shitt was wandering around the party, talking to random members.

"You guys stay together too much." Rei smirked as he came up to their little group.

Nina, his Lightning Guardian, laughed. "But Boss, we stayed together too until you gathered up your courage to come here~!"

"Shut up!" Rei snapped, a pink hue on his cheeks.

Izumi had her arm around her twin brother's arm; Jace, who was Rei's Storm Guardian. "Hey! Let us join the fun too~!"

"Actually, you just dragged me over but why not? Ushishi~ It's not a Mafia party if there's no entertainment." Jace smirked, his strawberry blonde hair brushing over his glowing eyes.

Yukine's smirk widen, seeing his childhood enemy/friend. "Oh, you actually made it, Knife Bastard."

Jace held up one of his silver knives, "How could I not? I wanted to make lots of holes in your body, Bomb Freak."

The two gave each other smiles, but one can see the hidden death message underneath them. There was this aura of Storm flames surrounding them as they stood glaring at each other.

Izumi let out a sigh. "I really do wish they'll get along."

Mariko; Rei's Mist Guardian, rested a hand on her shoulder. "It's not likely."

"Please be more serious about this!"

"Ahaha, you guys should be friends!" Aoi proclaimed cheerfully.

"No way!"

"There will be one day." Len; Rei's Sun Guardian, smiled.

"I think that one day is very far in the future." Sayuri smiled.

"Oh, there you guys are." Alisa; Kohaku's Forest Guardian, waved as she and the other members of the Simon 11th Family entered the mini Mafia next generation circle.

Val blinked, looking around. "Where's Kohaku?"

Alisa jerked her head to Kaiden; Kohaku's Mountain Guardian, who was holding an unconscious Kohaku over his shoulder. "He was annoying me so I punched him."

"Is he…still alive?" Val sweatdropped, wondering if the Simon boy was doing alright.

"I think he's dead." Shiori stated bluntly.

"May his soul rest in peace." Mariko placed her hands together in prayer.

"You guys!"

"Well, he kept on making detours on the way here so we ended up coming later than the time given." Kaiden laughed nervously.

 _'Ali-chan finally got tired of it and punched him unconscious so we could hurry over.'_ Melodie; Kohaku's Swamp Guardian, wrote on her board.

"A-Ah…" Val didn't want to believe this, but they might be as cruel as their boss.

"Serves him right." Rei smirked.

"Haha, Kohaku won't die that easily. If he did, he would have died long ago." Hiro joined them, smiling innocently despite his words. His Family followed behind him.

"Actually, I think he could have been killed by you." Bryce; Hiro's Rain Guardian muttered.

"That's a possibly." Phoebe; Hiro's Sun Guardian nodded curtly.

Izumi went over to the said girl, smiling upon seeing her fellow celebrity. Phoebe was a famous model, and her face was on the cover of almost every fashion magazine. "Hey! Any shooting left for the season?"

Phoebe held up her hand. "I've got about five shootings done before coming to the party. They were all for New Years' though."

Izumi laughed. "Yeah, I've been doing recordings for New Years ahead of schedule too. Christmas hasn't even passed yet!"

The two celebrities went on to talk more about their jobs, discussing the fun and hardships as if they were everyday things.

"That's celebrities for you." Yukino smiled. She saw a flash of pink hair in the crowd, and she waved as Shiro walked towards them, taking pictures. "Hey! You took long!"

"Sorry, I got caught up." Shiro rubbed his head sheepishly.

Yukine smirked. "Well, at least you got here." His fight with Jace was temporarily put on truce.

"Were you taking pictures?" Jace tilted his head to the side, pointing at the camera around the boy's neck.

Shiro nodded. "Yeah! There's a lot of decorations in town so why not?"

"Oh, Asteria's here too!" Yaya; Hiro's Lighting Guardian, waved over to the four girls who had become Val's first friends.

"So how's everybody?" Aria piped up, coming over to join their now large circle of rebellious teenagers. But in the large room with many people, they almost looked innocent.

"The only one not doing fine is Kohaku." Tatsuya stated bluntly, gesturing to the red haired boy.

"I should have foreseen this fate." Karen muttered, holding her glass orb.

"You're killing him off before he died!" Val sweatdropped.

Aria laughed. "That guy? Die? That would be the day he admits he lost to Ayato-san!"

"What was that?" Kohaku woke up, growling in annoyance. Apparently, Ayato's name made him snap out of his unconscious state for many reasons to be told later.

"How did you wake up from that?" Val's mouth fell open slightly, forming a perfect 'O'. "Do you really hate him that much?"

"More than I hate Daiki." Kohaku gestured to the boy standing beside Aria, his hands in his pockets.

Daiki smirked. "Hey, at least we agree on something. I've never liked Ayato much either."

"He is so hated by you guys." Eadric; Hiro's Storm Guardian, chuckled.

"We can't help what we hate." The two said in sync.

"I feel so bad for Onii-sama." Val muttered under her breath.

"We all feel for him." Yukine smirked, clearly not meaning any of the words he just said.

 _'Kohaku's obsessed with beating him, though.'_ Melodie wrote on her board.

Alisa nodded. "It's true."

"He trains nonstop ever since they've met." Kaiden laughed, placing his hands behind his head.

Kohaku glared at his Guardians. "I'm not obsessed! I just don't like him!"

"Face it, out of the three of us, you despise him the most." Rei pointed out, gesturing to himself and Hiro.

Hiro smiled brightly. "Maybe you secretly respect him?"

"Like hell!"

Teru; Rei's Rain Guardian, tapped on Rein's shoulder, "So you came."

Rein shrugged. "It's a Christmas party. How can we miss that?"

Teru was about to speak when he spotted Shiro. "Hey."

Shiro waved as he approached them with Yukino behind him. "Hey." The two fist bumped, starting to chat about whatever boys talk about.

"At least they get along," Yukino smiled.

Rein laughed. "Yeah, I guess they do!"

"Ah, Glace~! How have you been?" Lisbet; Kohaku's Desert Guardian, grabbed hold of the other girl's hands, smiling brightly.

Glace let out a laugh. "I'm doing fine! But there really is a lot of people here. Who knew the Vongola had so many allies?"

Will; one of Kohaku's Guardians, shrugged. "There's more people, actually. Some of them just chose not to show up. Well, the only people invited were the ones with the strongest relations to the Vongola anyway."

"I'm kind of amazed nothing's been broken yet." Shiori mused, coming over to Keiji; Hiro's Mist Guardian. "You haven't rampaged yet?"

Keiji smirked at her. "Hey, if I did it without nobody to blame, then I'll have to face Hiro's punishment."

Hiro smiled at them innocently. "It's not much of a punishment. Just a little lecture."

His whole family shivered at his slight undertone. _'No, it's definitely torture.'_

"So, do we just hang out?" Kris; Hiro's Cloud Guardian looked around, seeing the various groups just chat about their own thing.

"Pretty much," Tatsuya grunted. "This is why I hate social gatherings."

"You don't do anything anyway." Mariko arched an eyebrow.

"Well, there's not much to do." Lucia; Rei's Cloud Guardian, giggled, a sly smile graced on her lips.

Nina laughed. "Let's be social, everybody~!"

"I think we're already social." Val smiled, gesturing to everybody around them.

There was the tapping of a glass, making them look towards the small stage set up. The 10th Vongola Boss waited until everybody had settled down, holding a glass cup. Apparently, Reborn had let him off the hook long enough to make an announcement. "Everybody, thank you for coming. This Christmas party was organized by the 11th Generation. They were the ones who set up the party, sent out invitations and made the food."

The adults clapped as the 11th generation were bathed in cheer. Tsuna smiled. "Well, we have a concert set up today and-!"

"Oh, Sawada! So you really did like my singing!" Ryohei erupted, shouting loudly with his fist in the air.

Tsuna blinked in surprise. "Wait what-?"

Ryohei didn't stop to listen. He jumped on stage again, standing beside Tsuna. He took another mike with him, and while attempting to simultaneously play the guitar, he began to sing.

The awful singing rang loud and clear throughout the ballroom, causing all of them to cover their ears. Ryohei didn't seem to notice his audience's discomfort, continuing to sing.

"Who gave him the mike?!" Gokudera woke up from his earlier fainting, the sad excuse for a song waking him up while nothing else worked.

Lambo shook his head when some of them looked at him. "It wasn't me! He found it on his own!"

"Well somebody get him to stop!" Xanxus growled, already annoyed.

"Will do, boss!" Levi jumped on the stage, trying to steal the mike away. But Ryohei got too into his song that he threw the guitar away, and it smacked Levi in the face. The man fell off the stage, defeated.

"Well that worked." Rei muttered.

A sudden crescendo in Ryohei's singing caused Enma to jump, spilling his drink on Hibari's head. At that moment, the red haired knew he was going to die that day.

"I'll bite you to death."

Chaos began. People began attacking each other, and more misunderstandings were caused which lead to even more fights.

It started out with the adults, and eventually the teenagers joined in because some of them were irritated with each other, some of them just wanted to fight, and some of them just wanted to join in the fun. The children snuck under the tables away from the fighting, stealing food every so often.

The entire ballroom was transformed into a battle royal, where everybody were using their weapons and flames. The tree and presents were spared, but everything else was in a state of disaster. The decorations were torn, and there were bullets, sword marks, knives or just holes in general in the walls.

Val just stood there, screaming when a bloody body landed to the side of her. "Why does this always happen?!" The girl was terrified as people began to use large objects to throw at one another.

"Because they're Mafia." Reborn appeared beside her, wearing his usual smirk as his hat covered some of his face. "Everything turned out as I planned."

"So it was you who gave him the mike!"

"Don't put me off as a bad guy, Valentine." Reborn didn't deny the fact. He gestured a finger to the windows, causing the girl to look.

Her face lit up when she saw the falling snowflakes. Without them knowing, the whole area was covered with fresh white snow. "It's snowing!" Val's excited scream stopped the commotion in the ballroom, causing them to stop in the midst of their fighting.

The children quickly rushed over to the windows, bright smiles coming to their faces. "It's snowing! It's snowing!" They rushed out of the room before anybody could say anything, laughing along the way.

The teenagers, with a shrug to one another, followed them out of the ballroom and into the courtyard. The adults followed soon afterwards, deciding to deal with their differences later. Well, except for Hibari who was going to wash his hair first.

They all came out into the courtyard, smiling as the snow continued to fall at a reasonable rate. Small snowball fights started, and some people started building snow people. The children ran around, laughing as they jumped into large piles of snow. All of the tension from before was completely washed away as everybody was laughing in the winter wonderland.

"Is this the miracle of a White Christmas?" Val wondered, seeing how nobody was fighting like they were earlier now.

"See, exactly how I planned." Reborn smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't what you planned!" Val protested, sighing at her tutor. But he had already disappeared into the crowd.

She smiled nevertheless. The snow had brought them together, and now this was a Mafia Christmas.

 _"Merry Christmas."_

* * *

 **And there you have it~! Review and I hope you had a good Christmas~! ;)**


End file.
